


[Podfic] Not a Damsel in Distress

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Community: casestory, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mary smiles and shrugs when her dad looks at her. Mermaids. She hates water-creatures. She hates killing things on family holidays.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mary can come with me,” David says grandly.</i>
</p><p>or, Mary and a cousin go hunting. The cousin is less than helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not a Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Damsel in Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225651) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> Recorded for the Podfic Round 2012 at [casestory](http://casestory.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Cover art created by [evian_fork](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/).

  
**Length:** 00:12:13

  
**Music:** Undertow, by Warpaint

  
**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/30uw6axnbfe71vc5ghlp) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/9td250qevb5um5raeevz)  
 _Streaming available through mp3 link_  



End file.
